The invention herein relates to attachment pins and more particularly to pins and other mounting devices that are used to secure flowers or their objects to clothing.
Straight pins are commonly used to secure a boutonniere or corsage to the lapel or collar of the wearer""s clothing. Anyone who repeatedly endures the xe2x80x9cstickingxe2x80x9d process will eventually get stuck. This is true of the wearer and the person placing the flower on the clothing. Straight pins are reasonably functional and inexpensive to manufacture. This accounts for their continued popularity, even though a great deal of art exists each making an attempt to provide a better, and more potentially painless, method.
Previous disclosures have been made, many including large structural elements that are intended to house the base of the flower. These are not only costly to manufacture but bulky, uncomfortable and potentially unflattering to wear. The appearance of the boutonniere or corsage is a fashion accessory. The method of attachment is not. The mounting device should be as small and inconspicuous as possible. Others employ backings or soft or rigid material to support the flowers and still use a form of a straight pin to fasten this to the clothing. To secure the device many include xe2x80x9ccapsxe2x80x9d to enclose the end of the pin. These usually reside on the inside of the clothing and are many times bulky, distorting the shape of the clothing and possibly resting against the skin of the user. With some more fitting garments, over time this could wear against the user""s skin and become as uncomfortable as the proverbial pin stick.
Still others use a type of button that is a part of the clothing. This prevents the process of xe2x80x9cpinningxe2x80x9d someone, in that in most cases a xe2x80x9cpinxe2x80x9d is not required. If there is a pin, it is likely secured to the button, usually on the exterior of the garment. This reduces the potential for injuring the user, but not the person doing the pinning. The greatest drawback to such a system is that it can only be used with a garment that has this xe2x80x9cbuttonxe2x80x9d sewn on to it. Formal occasions that desire a floral accessory are as unique as the attire. Modifying a garment to add such a xe2x80x9cbuttonxe2x80x9d is in many cases not desirable.
Present Invention:
In one aspect, the invention features a garment accessory mounting device including a substantially longitudinal first end member and a substantially longitudinal second end member. The end members are positioned substantially parallel to one another. The invention also includes a substantially longitudinal base member with a first end and a second end, the base member being disposed between the first end member and the second end member. Finally a first joiner connects the first end member to the first end of the base member and a second joiner connects the second end member to the second end of the base member. The result is a structure that allows an ornamental item, such as a flower or floral arrangement, to be positioned on one end member, the other end member acting as a hook to support the combination on a garment, eliminating the need for traditional straight pins.
The system may also include conical shaped ends on the end tips, on a distal ends of the end members. These conical shapes are sharpened ends, which facilitate the xe2x80x9cspearingxe2x80x9d of the stem of a flower or other object and for piercing through a garment or other material if necessary. A tip cap can also be used to prevent the sharpened end of the end tip from contacting the wearer""s skin.
In another aspect, the invention includes a method of attaching an ornamental item to a garment including the afore noted pin structure while providing a length of floral tape, spearing the ornamental item on an end member of the pin and securing thereto by wrapping the floral tape around a portion of the ornamental item and the end member. The combination of the pin and the ornamental structure is then suitable for hanging on a garment by unused end member of the pin. In the preferred use, the ornamental item is a floral item or group of items.
Definition of Terms:
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same intended meaning as would be commonly understood by anyone of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. To eliminate possible ambiguity, specific terms used herein have been defined, as they would be applied to the present invention.
A xe2x80x9cFloral Itemxe2x80x9d is any flower, plant or combination thereof, living or artificial, which can be used as a fashion accessory.
A xe2x80x9cGarment Accessoryxe2x80x9d is any item that is temporarily secured to a garment for the purpose of aesthetic appearance or identification. A floral item can be a garment accessory.